BTD6: ROTS Pre-Round Comments
Pre-round comments appear in every BTD game. Here's a list of all of them shown through Round 1 to 521. Comments ,,/ means that the round has no comment after you beat it. #That was too easy. 30 more coming up. #Blue Bloons ahead. #/ #Blue and red at the same time. Well, it could be true next round. #If you unlock a tower, you have it permanently, unless you have a NK account. #A ton of towers and bloons are added. By the way, greens are coming. #/ #Wonder why Ice Tower's unlocked earlier? Ranks have changed. #You can do non-BTD6 stuff. If you have nostalgia, play BTD5. #Good ol' yellow bloons. Too fast for towers to pop. #First regens coming up. #Having fun? #Pink Bloons are coming up. They are faster than yellows. #Purples appear this round. #/ #Hey...the orange bloons might kill you this round. #Black bloons approaching. #/ #Like the regens last round? They are hard. #White bloons are immune to freezing. NOW you have to rely on Gunners. #Some references are in this game. Hint. #/ #Ninja Monkeys are needed. #/ #Did you imagine Regen and Camo at the same time? If yes, this is the round you are looking for. #/ #Zebra Bloons go whinny, don't they? #Rainbow bloons, pretty fast, pretty deadly, and pretty pretty. They're rainbows, aren't they? #/ #Might want to use explosives for the next round. #First damaging bloons coming up. #Camo were in those bloons. #/ #/ #One spawner bloon. Are you up to the challenge? #/ #Health and damages are here. Noticed the towers lately? #4th upgrades are very powerful. #Here's some more spawner bloons. #Liked those ceramics? #Next round is the answer to life, the unvierse, and everything. #Watch out for round 49! #Wait a second... at the previous comment, that was the same round to watch for at BTD5! #We told you there would be references. #Round 46 includes the first blimp ever made. #You knew the M.O.A.B.? It still owns you. #/ #Got any Super Monkeys yet? #If you on easy mode you will get bronze medal next round if you complete this one #/ #Let's step this up a bit. This is getting too easy for you. Money from bloons are reduced. #/ #Aqua Bloons falling at the track right now. #Camo Bloon hordes are approaching. #Save your darts for later, a Gold Bloon is coming. It reveals 2 rainbows when popped so cease fire. #/ #/ #/ #Might want to think about this for a bit. #Gotta go fast! The T.U.R.B.O's here! #/ #Next round is too damn hard. (see, we revealed the curse word!) #Liked 122 ceramics and 75 leads? #/ #Liked the B.F.B.? #/ #I don't recommend throwing a dart in part of this round. #/ #You might want to check your special agents. There's a lot now! #/ #In a couple of rounds is the princesses. You have been warned. #/ #/ #You better watch out for their star showers. #lot's of ceramic bloons next round! #/ #will be hard for you #/ #I'm stern about this round, this one's a beast. #/ #We're still going, and your money's going down... unless you have a farm. #/ #lots of MOABs next level #Last level for hard mode #/ #/ #According to BTD5, overkill isn't in the monkey glossary... unless you count temples or other towers... #/ #/ #I guess you've unlocked a lot of towers now... #200 MOAB's approaching. #Acording to secret files, bloons can actually speak! Now, that's a wierd discovery! #/ #/ #Hmmm... there's a strange amount of ZOMG's now... #/ #Mwahahahahaha. Check RBE. #I bet the low health BGM from Pokemon Black and White is playing in your head now. #You have reached to one hundred after completing this one... #orange bloons will kill you! #be ready for 70 BFBs #apopalyse bloons coming #now rbe will be 2x i think so.... #fast zomg will be! #/ #/ #/ #superb's not lucky #/ Category:Bloons Category:MOAB CLASS BLOONS Category:Capital Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Attacking bloons Category:BRICK CLASS BLOONS Category:Rbe Category:Rounds Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Joke ideas